Cuentos de hadas
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La magia no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, eso Emil y Lukas, lo han tenido presente desde "ese" día. Su mundo era el mundo de las sombras, alejados de la luz, y el calor, era donde mejor vivían. No importa que tan hermoso fuese ese sentimiento, ni que tan bien se sintiera su mundo tenía que ser frío, no importara el calor de su alrededor. El calor de esa persona .
1. 1- Prologo

_**Cuentos de hadas**_

* * *

Lukas entró a la casa, en lo profundo del bosque de Isen, de la mano de su madre, quien traía a Emil cargado en sus brazos, mientras este dormía. Hacía mucho frío, aun con su abrigo puesto, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por Emil.

-¡Melinda!-Una voz llamó desde dentro de la casa.-¡Que alegría verte!

-Igual de ruidosa como siempre, Dana…-respondió su madre, dejando a Emil en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo Dana con una sonrisa, caminando por uno de los pasillos obscuros que conectaban la sala.

Lukas, por su parte, no pudo evitar fascinarse por la belleza de Dana. Sus ojos color azul le parecían hechos del agua, a punto de congelarse del lago más profundo del reino, del cual aún no se aprendía el nombre. Su cabello, seguro que estaba hecho de hebras de oro, trenzadas una y otra vez, hasta forma un mechón de pelo, grueso como el hielo del palacio. Y su sonrisa…Lukas podía apostar lo que fuese a que ni las perlas en el fondo del mar, podían ser tan blancas y brillantes como la sonrisa de Dana.

En una palabra: Una diosa.

-Muchas gracias por venir. –dijo Dana, en un suspiro, dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor.-Enserio has sido mi salvación, Melinda.

Melinda se acercó a Dana, y con cariño le dijo:  
-Cualquier cosa por mi hermana.

Dana le dio una sonrisa amarga y tomó las manos de Melinda entre las suyas, sujetándolas, con fuerza, y evitando dejar salir lágrimas.

-Es increíble…que aun después de tantas cosas, me sigas llamando hermana…Eres muy dulce, Meli~

Melinda le quitó las lágrimas traviesas, que se habían escapado de los ojos de Dana, y le acarició el cabello.

-No te pongas de sentimental. Crecimos juntas, luchamos juntas, y sobrevivimos juntas, sería una tonta al no llamarte hermana. –Le dio una última mirada de cariño a Dana, antes de cambiar el tema.-Ahora, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es mi esposo…Ven.-Dana dirigió a Melinda al pasillo, donde Lukas perdió de vista a su madre.

Se quedó junto a la chimenea, viendo como Emil dormía tranquilamente.

-Suertudo…-murmuró Lukas, deseando poder dormirse, pero debía cuidar a Emil.

-Vamos, han llegado tus primitos, ve a jugar con ellos.

-¡Pero no quiero separarme de papá!

No identificó la nueva voz , pero era muy ruidosa…y molesta.

Se volteó y vio a Dana entrar, con un niño, por unos centímetros, más grande que él.

-Se educado y saluda.-dijo Dana seria. Volteo a ver a Lukas y le sonrió.-No dejes que se meta en muchos problemas.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde vino.

El chico suspiró y extendió su mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso más grande que la de Dana, cosa que para Lukas, era bastante.

-Me llamó Mathias Kohler.

Lukas se le quedó mirando, sorprendido por lo fácil que Mathias hablaba con él.

Dudoso, tomó la mano del chico, quien la apretó con suficiente fuerza como para cortarle la circulación.

De inmediato jaló su mano a sí mismo y se la sobó.

-Lukas…Bondevik…-respondió al saludo, una vez su mano volviese a tener sangre.

-Así que…¿Quieres jugar?-preguntó Mathias tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, con una sonrisa.

Lukas frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

-No.

Mathias miró a Lukas, confundido, sin moverse de su lugar, mientras Luaks se acercaba al sillón donde dormía su hermano.

-Eres raro…-le dijo, con una sonrisa, dejando pasar su confusión inicial, y siguió a Lukas, sentándose justo a su lado, mirando a Emil fijamente.- ¿Quién es él? –Le preguntó, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos, y sus codos en las rodillas.-Y, ¿Por qué estas durmiendo si todavía es de día?

-Mi hermano.-respondió Lukas, sin despegar la mirada de Emil.-Esta cansado, es muy pequeño, y venimos de muy lejos, es normal que este dormido.

Mathias, dejó de ver a Emil, y se le quedó viendo a Lukas.

-¿De dónde vienen? –preguntó Mathias, sus ojos enfocados en como la luz del fuego, iluminaba la cara de Lukas.

-Forbudt.-respondió, y Mathias dejó salir un bostezó.

-Lo siento…-dijo Mathias, con una sonrisa.

-Si no quieres escuchar…

-¡No es eso!-dijo de repente Mathias, desconcertando a Lukas.-Es que, no dormí bien anoche…No dejes de hablar… ¿Qué tan lejos está Frobudt de aquí?

Lukas parpadeó, y miró el techo.

-Mucho…Esta más allá de las montañas del Isen, más allá de todo Dagslys…El pueblo de Forbudt esta tan lejos, que sí quisieras ir a visitarlo tardarías, una semana entera.

En ese punto Mathias dejó caer su cabeza en sus rodillas, abrazándolas, sin dejar de ver a Lukas.

La forma en la que Lukas hablaba muy agradable.

Eso era lo único que Mathias podía pensar mientras escuchaba a su primo hablar.

-¿Por qué vinieron de tan lejos?-preguntó, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse. El calor del fuego de la chimenea y la voz de Lukas, dejándolo con sueño.

-…Te estas quedando dormido…

-Lo siento…-volvió a decir Mathias, con una sonrisa, aun con sus ojos casi totalmente cerrados.-Es que tu voz…Me recuerda a una canción de cuna… ¿Podrías contarme una historia? Tengo mucho sueño…

Lukas se le quedó mirando, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera ese tipo de cosas, así que seguramente estaría sonrojado.

-Eres muy infantil…-le dijo.

-¡Vamos, tenemos la misma edad!-Mathias, dijo alegre.

-Lo dudo…Parece que tienes cinco.

-¡Tengo doce!-respondió, con un puchero.-¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-…Diez.

-¡Ya ves! Soy más grande que tú…Anda, no seas malo…Cuéntame un cuento.

Lukas lo miró extrañado, pero no sé negó.

-Sí que eres infantil…Esta bien.

Mathias, entonces, se dejó caer en las piernas de Lukas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero poder dormir un rato… ¿Me dejas? El sillón está ocupado.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lukas solo pudo suspirar y desear, que el calor de sus mejillas, fuera de la chimenea.

Se acomodó, con su espalda contra el sillón, la chimenea enfrente suyo y la cabeza de Mathias en sus piernas.

-Eres demasiado molesto.-le dijo, y como siempre, recibió una sonrisa.

_"Érase una vez, un rey que tenía una hija, que hablaba y hablaba, siempre deseando tener la última palabra. Tenía una lengua mordaz y un espíritu tan contradictorio que nadie podía con ella. El rey, tan desesperado estaba, terminó por prometer que daría la mano de la princesa en matrimonio a quien lograra reducirla al silencio._

_Fueron muchos los que intentaron esta hazaña, pero nadie podía callarla, así que el rey anunció que aquellos que intentaran la prueba y no lo lograran, se les quemarían las orejas con un hierro candente._

_Como es natural, lo solicitantes fueron escaseando cada vez más y llegaron a desaparecer por completo. Entonces, tres hermanos muy pobres que vivían en un lugar apartado se decidieron a probar suerte._

_Iban caminando en dirección a la capital del reino, cuando el menor de los tres hermanos, a quien los otros dos llamaban Serenín, porque era de una candorosa serenidad, encontró una urraca muerta._

_-¡He encontrado algo! ¡He encontrado algo! - gritó muy contento Serenín._

_¿Y qué es lo que has encontrado? - le preguntaron sus hermanos._

_-Una urraca muerta - respondió él._

_-¡Puaf! ¡Ya puedes tirarla! ¿Para qué va a servirte eso?_

_-Como no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, la llevaré conmigo - respondió Serenín._

_Siguieron andando y poco después Serenín se encontró con una ramita de sauce. La recogió también y gritó:_

_-¡He encontrado algo! ¡He encontrado algo!_

_-¿Y qué es lo que has encontrado ahora? - preguntaron sus hermanos._

_-Una ramita de sauce - respondió Serenín._

_-¡Bah! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¡Ya puedes tirarla!_

_-Como no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, la llevaré conmigo._

_Siguieron caminando, y esta vez Serenín se encontró un platillo roto._

_-¡He encontrado algo!_

_-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que has encontrado ahora?_

_-Un platillo roto._

_-¡Psché! ¿Es que merece la pena que lo recojas? ¡Ya puedes volver a tirarlo!_

_-Como no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, lo llevaré conmigo._

_Al cabo de un rato Serenín se encontró un alambre._

_-¡Hermanos, hermanos! - gritó -¡He encontrado algo!_

_-¡Todo el tiempo te pasas encontrando algo! - respondieron los hermanos - ¿Qué ha sido ahora?_

_-He encontrado un alambre._

_-¡Ya puedes tirarlo en seguida! - le sugirieron ellos - ¿para qué te va a servir un alambre?_

_-Como no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, lo llevaré conmigo._

_Más adelante, Serenín se encontró el cuerno de una cabra y, poco más allá, el otro. Como las demás veces, gritó:_

_-¡He encontrado algo!_

_-Mejor será que tires esas porquerías - le dijeron sus hermanos cuando vieron de qué se trataba._

_-Como no tengo otra cosa qué hacer, los llevaré conmigo - respondió Serenín._

_Los hermanos atravesaban ya los campos del rey, cuando Serenín se detuvo nuevamente y se agachó a recoger una trenza de pelo que vio a un lado del camino._

_-¡Hermanos, hermanos, he encontrado algo, he encontrado algo!- gritó._

_-¡Lo que deberías encontrar es un poco más de sentido común antes de entrar al palacio! - le dijeron sus hermanos enfurecidos - ¡ya puedes tirar eso enseguida!_

_-¡Oh! - exclamó Serenín - como no tengo nada qué hacer, llevaré esta trenza conmigo, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor me ayuda a conseguir la princesa y la mitad del reino._

_Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír ante lo que consideraban una simpleza de Serenín, y al entrar en el palacio se dirigieron a donde estaba la princesa, tomando la palabra el mayor:_

_-Buenos días - saludó._

_-Buenos días - le respondió ella, con una mueca deseñosa._

_-Hace un calor terrible aquí - dijo él._

_-Más calor hace en ese fuego - respondió la princesa, mirando al hierro que se hallaba entre las brasas de la chimenea, destinado a quemar las orejas de los pretendientes derrotados. Al verlo, el joven se quedó sin habla. Y los dos celadores del palacio se apoderaron de él._

_El segundo hermano no lo hizo mejor que el primero._

_-Buenos días - empezó a decir._

_-Buenos días - respondió la princesa._

_-Hace un calor terrible aquí - dijo él._

_-Más calor hace en ese fuego - respondió ella dirigiendo una significativa mirada al hierro que estaba ya candente. Al fijarse en éste, el muchacho enmudeció del susto y acto seguido los celadores se apoderaron de él._

_Entonces, le llegó el turno a Serenín. Al igual que sus hermanos saludó cortésmente a la princesa:_

_-Buenos días._

_-Buenos días._

_-¡Se está muy caliente aquí!_

_-Más caliente está ese fuego - Y al decir esto la princesa volvió a mirar a las brasas donde el hierro estaba al rojo vivo._

_-Entonces tengo suerte, pues pondré asar en él mi urraca muerta - dijo alegremente Serenín, sacando el ave del bolsillo._

_-Va a chisporrotear demasiado - observó la princesa._

_-Oh, no temas por eso - respondió el muchacho - la protegeré cubriéndola con esta ramita de sauce._

_-No quedará bien sujeta y se te chamuscará - volvió a objetar la princesa._

_-La apretaré con este alambre y no correrá peligro de que le suceda tal cosa._

_-¡Pero la grasa se te escurrirá...!_

_-¡Bah, le pondré este platillo debajo, y aunque está roto, evitará que la grasa se pierda._

_-Veo que tus respuestas son muy agudas - dijo la princesa con despecho._

_-Mira; más agudo es este cuerno - respondió Serenín, sacando uno de los cuernos._

_-Nunca vi cosa igual - arguyó la princesa._

_-Pues aquí la tienes - respondió el muchacho, mostrándole el otro cuerno._

_-¡Parece que has venido aquí sólo para tomarme el pelo! - chilló furiosa la princesa._

_-¡Oh, princesa, no! ¿Para qué voy a tomarle el pelo si ya tengo aquí esta trenza?_

_La princesa se puso tan furiosa al oír aquello que ya no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más. Y como lo prometido era lo prometido, el rey se la dió por esposa a Serenín, junto con medio reino de dote. Ni qué decir tiene que lo primero que hizo Serenín al ser elevado a príncipe fue librar a sus hermanos de que les achicharrasen las orejas con el hierro candente."_

Cuando Lukas se fue a dar cuenta, Mathias estaba profundamente dormido

Se había quedado con la boca abierta y estaba roncando, de una forma tan graciosa, que no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Molesto.-dijo en un susurró, mientras tomaba la nariz del chico en sus manos.-Pero supongo, que no eres tan malo…

Se dejó caer contra el sillón, y decidió, que no haría daño, quedarse dormido unos minutos.

* * *

**N/A:** Ammm...Si...lamento lo del cuento, no esperaba que fuera ta largo, pero bueno. Supongo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones, debería escribir un poco más, pero el hambre no ayuda cuando estoy escribiendo y cuando la cocina esta practicamente vacias, es algo dificil de solucionar.

Espero les haya gustado, creo que (AL FIN) Podre responder reviews, por que bueno, no había podido responder por que todo se escribia y publicaba desde mi celular, y creanme no es facil escribir en es porquería, así que, espero poder hablar (ahora sí) bien con ustedes.

Creanme usted son lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar. Si, inclus tu, niñita random que nunca había visto o leido mis historias, eres hermosa, y me fascinas, por que le diste una oportunidad a este fic, que me costo un montón escribir.

Gracias y bonito verano!


	2. Sueños de Fuego

**_Cuentos de hadas_**

1.- Sueños de Fuego

Tomando en sus brazos a Emil, Lukas se puso de pie.

-Te dije que no te quedaras dormido en el sofá...-susurro, mientras empezaba a caminar, a la habitación.- Te puedes enfermar.

-Tenía sueño...-murmuro Emil, entre bostezos, acurrucandose en el pecho de Lukas.

Lukas no le respondió, Emil ya estaba dormido, así que ya no tenia sentido.

Entro a la habitación de Emil, dejándolo en la cama.

-Hermano...-murmuro, de nuevo Emil, medio dormido.-Cuéntame un cuento...

-Ya es tarde, Emil...-dijo Lukas, apagando la luz.-Tal vez mañana.

-¿Por favor?-insistió Emil, rogando con sus ojos.

Aun en la obscuridad, Lukas podia ver sus ojos, lo cual nunca era bueno.

-Emil...-trato de decir Lukas, evitando la mirada de Emil que hacia querer quedarse a su lado y hacerle caso.

-¿Hermano mayor?

Eso era suficiente.

Lukas suspiró y se acercó a la cama.

-Una historia y a dormir.

Los ojos de Emil se llenaron de emoción y asintió.

-Había una vez una hermosa princesa...

-¿Por que siempre es una princesa?-interrumpió Emil.

-Asi va la historia...-dijo Lukas ligeramente confundido de que su hermano hiciera preguntas así.-En todo caso, la hermosa princesa, vivía encerrada en una torre, tan alta que casi parecía tocar las estrellas.

-¿Por que no tocaba las estrellas?-volvió a preguntar Emil.

-Así no va la historia...Esa torre estaba custodiada por un dragón, muy poderoso. La princesa no podía salir de la torre, así que todos los días miraba el cielo y se preguntaba si algún día llegaría su príncipe azul.

-¿Por que el dragón no la dejaba salir? ¿Ella no podía saltar o algo así? ¿Por que solo miraba cielo? Estando tan cerca de las estrellas,¿No debería intentar de tocarlas?

Lukas miro extremadamente confundido a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Estas bien Emil?-pregunto.-Es solo un cuento de hadas...Así va la historia.

-Estoy bien...

Lukas sospecho, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Seguimos la historia?-pregunto Lukas.

Emil asintió y Lukas siguió.

-Un día un elegante príncipe se acerco a la torre y vio a la princesa mirando al cielo. Impactado por su belleza desde el suelo grito, "Hermosa doncella, baje al pie de esta torre, para poder verla, pues mis ojos parecen haber visto una alucinación, con tal belleza en un solo cuerpo"

•La princesa, impresionada por sus palabras, le respondió "Que mas desearía, pero un malvado dragón me tiene encerrada en esta torre." El principe, entonces grito "Entonces yo he de subir a la torre."

•La princesa entonces, dejo caer su cabello, tan largo y de un increíble color dorado, que parecía oro. Su cabello llego al suelo y el príncipe trepo por su cabello hasta llegar a la habitación de la torre.

•El príncipe de sorprendió mucho al ver que de hecho la princesa era aun mas hermosa que desde abajo de la torre y la princesa de lo encantador que era el príncipe enfrente suyo.

•El príncipe entonces decidió que regresaría al día siguiente, cuando el dragón dormía, pero al día siguiente el dragón lo descubrió y se enfrento a el. Obvio el príncipe perdió, y como castigo el dragón le quemo los ojos dejándolo ciego.

•El príncipe tuvo que regresar a su reino y el dragón engaño a la princesa para que pensara que el príncipe la había olvidado.

•Destrozada la chica espero a que el dragón se durmiera y salto de aquella torre tan alta que parecía que tocaba las estrellas.

•La princesa no sobrevivió y al día siguiente el príncipe se entero, y en un afán por volver a ver a su amada, se tiro desde la torre.

Había rojo y negro en su sueño.

Humo por todas partes y le dolían los pulmones.

Podía escuchar su propia voz llorando, hasta que la garganta se le destrozaba.

Estaba perdido, Lukas no estaba y el crujir de las llamas lo esperaba.

Lo único que lo calmaba era una canción de cuna.

La canción de cuna, cantada por una voz, tan suave y tan hermosa que lo podía distraer de el fuego que lo rodeaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para quedar viendo techo de su cuarto, el sonido de las gotas del lavabo como único fondo.

-Estúpido sueño...-murmuro, saliendo de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras, donde Lukas lo esperaba con el desayuno listo. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Tengo trabajo.-le dijo Lukas, mientras se metía una cucharada de huevo a la boca.

Emil frunció el ceño.

-Regresare antes de que caiga la noche, no te preocupes. Practica.

Emil suspiro, al tiempo que Lukas salía de la casa.

-Cuidate.-fue lo único que le dijo a Lukas, volviendo a su desayuno.

Había una vez...

Lukas salió de la casa, en lo profundo del bosque de Forbut, y se dirigió a la cabaña, donde hacia las pociones y usaban la magia en general. Nunca se permitiría que por un error volviera a ocurrir lo de aquella noche.

-"El Rey de Dagslys ha fallecido" ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-se pregunto, leyendo la carta que le había sido mandada.-"En tres días un nuevo rey ha de asumir el trono, por lo que le pediremos, a los dos mas grandes magos de Fugra, su presencia en la coronación del nuevo rey, así como también la ayuda al encontrar una reina adecuada." ¿Solo eso? Que perdida de tiempo.-Siguió leyendo.-Pero, bueno, si están dispuestos a pagar esa cantidad, y darnos alojamiento en el palacio...Supongo que no esta del todo mal...Le avisare a Emil. Deberíamos irnos mañana en la mañana.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

N/A: Gracias a todas por sus palabras ; v ; me hacen muy feliz !

Milenka24: ¡Que bueno que te agradara el cuento! Me costo encontrar un cuento de hadas noruego, y tambien resumirlo pero aun con ese toque antiguo

Kusajishi-chiru: En cuanto a mis lectoras, yo nunca miento. Siento cada una de las palabras ;3

Alice Dark: ;3; me haces feliz con palabras tan lindas. Amo escribir, siempre trato de que queden leibles, palabras como las tuyas me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
